saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanos
is a member of The League of Darkness Knights, the leader of The Band of the Nine, and a general of The Supreme Legion. Appearance New ALfheim Online Avatar His avatar's race is a Spriggan. He has dark blue hair tied in a long braid that reaches his waist with glowing yellow eyes. He is a lean-muscled young man. Thanos wears a dark blue vest with silver belts and other details, and a black tank top underneath. He uses dark grey trousers with dark blue color and black and silver. He also wears elbow-length gloves. Personality He is shown to be a power-hungry General who looks down on lower standing players, even those on his same guild. He retains a sense of loyalty, especially with Hao and doesn't favor traitors at all. Thanos himself has proven to have a degree of intelligence. Thanos is considered unpopular amongst the principal leaders of the guild. He exhibits considerable cynicism at times specially when Kirito appears in his wake. He consumed himself in an extreme emotional dislike for the player, forcing him to dishonorable tactics and questionable maneuvers that would have the Council frown upon him. Background Few is known about Thanos's past. He joined New ALO some time in 2025 and joined The League of Darkness Knights. Thanos became the Leader of The Band of the Nine. Once the Great Aincrad War started, he became a General for the The Supreme Legion. Relationships Hao & Mordread Thanos has great respect towards both Hao and Mordread. Thanos is determined to prove that he is the best general of their army, and so do whatever he needs to accomplish this goal. Hikami Thanos has a great respect towards Hikami's skills as a spy and commander. After Valon's death on the GAW (caused by Hikami), Hikami becomes Thanos' Colonel and second in command. However, he doesn't fully trust him, and is attentive to anything the Salamander wants or attempts to do. Valon Valon is Thanos best friend, and his second in command. Magnus Magnus is Thanos's archrival who seeks the same as him: becoming the most trusted general of the Legions. They have a poor relationship. Abilities Thanos shouldn't be underestimated just because he is a Spriggan. He is the strongest member of The Band of the Nine and one of the best warriors in the army of Hao. His most well known ability is being able to wield his giant halberd, Claiomh Solais, skillfully with just one hand, even though it is the heaviest weapon on the game. After rough training, he mastered the usage of this halberd. He is fearsome in hand-to-hand combat as he has superhuman strength. He also possesses great endurance, speed, and agility, even with Claiomh in his hands. He has proven to evenly match both Galant and Kirito. Tactical Ability He is a devious and brutal tactician, commanding large numbers of infantry and artillery units. However, his rigid and unyielding tactics leave him vulnerable to unexpected attacks. New Alfheim Online *'Level:' 96 *'HP:' 19000 *'MP:' 1000 Main Equipment *Claiomh Solais (Halberd- given by Hao) Skills Trivia *Thanos name comes from Thanatos, the greek god of the dead. **Thanos shares his name with a character of Marvel Comics. *Thanos is based on Bankotsu. Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Clearer Category:ALO Player Category:Guild Member Category:Spriggan Category:Members of The Supreme Legion Category:Generals of TSL Category:Members of The League of Darkness Knights Category:Members of The Band of the Nine